User talk:MegaScience
Welcome! Your userpage... Pretty impressive! :P Klow 23:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The Core Room Actually, it is fact that the Core Room is the same as the Wheatley finale chamber. Many people missed this. You can see the core transfer arms carrying GLaDOS' head in the ending, and the layouts of the room is very much like the Wheatley chamber. So it's obvious that the Wheatley chamber is just a more adjusted Core Room, any central core can adjust the core room to their liking. McFlurryMax 01:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :I understand the need to avoid associating that room with GLaDOS since Wheatley also uses it (and I'm amazed some people thought they were different locations), but really why "Central Core Room"? At least, why "Core"?... Klow 17:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Please check what I put on McFlurryMax's talk page and tell me what you think! Klow 00:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Neurotoxin trivia That's a good point about the turret and i understand where your coming from but i mean i guess i am kinda taking a shot to see what people think about this point. I'm an admin on the Left 4 Dead wiki and a point like this would be fine with us so i kinda figured the same here but again, i also anticipated that it also might get deleted as well... i dunno maybe i'll ask User:Klow and see what he says... thanks for your help though :) --06abrahb 05:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalism We ban IPs, sometimes forever, check . We don't ban for first vandal edit undone by the same person, but he vandalised Portal 2 page too, so he'll be blocked. SiPlus 06:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) STF template Though I appreciate the savoir-faire behind the STF template, the soundtrack articles should actually be built like this. That makes a soundtrack page much easier to read; we just haven't had the time to apply the layout to all soundtrack articles. I know it prevents a direct link to a specific title, but we never use this anyway. Can you do it and adapt your STF template to it? That'd be cool. Klow 19:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) GLaDOS Well, actually if you think about it, every robot is sentient in Portal 2. So why would she be dubbed that? And isn't her official "rank" dubbed as Central Core? McFlurryMax 16:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's becomes a bad habit that I just couldn't stop. I'll try to, but I don't think I can overcome this habit anytime soon. McFlurryMax 16:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) "Mr. IP" here (from "Portal 2 soundtrack") Thanks for "fixing up" my "oddly done" edits. May I ask how they were "oddly done" and why you felt a need to mention that? Plus, my name isn't "Mr. IP". For one thing, I'm a girl. ;) May I also ask why it's important that the quotes be from the subtitles file? My guess is that it would be easier to verify a written reference than an auditory one. But the subtitles don't always reflect what is actually said. Is it just general policy to reference the subtitles when possible? Anywho... Most of your edits I understand (i.e. correcting in-game quotes that I got wrong, changing some wording here and there), but I'm wondering why you unbolded parts of the quotes. I deliberately bolded those so that the specific reference would stand out. Is that bad style? I'm afraid I haven't been editing long enough to know what's good style and what's not. Thanks. 15:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Steam Are you on Steam? Klow 16:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Gordon's page vandalized http://half-life.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gordon_Freeman&diff=next&oldid=199890 The troll was actually rather funny in his edits. This one made me laugh out loud. Klow 19:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Moving Just in case, this summer we move to http://combineoverwiki.net/. More info soon. Klow 22:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Soon for you. I know it's early, but heh. We need more. You're good, dedicated, relevant, and most of all present. Klow 17:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Steam ID I tried to add MegaScience to my friends list on PS3 Steam, but it says "we were unable to find MegaScience", is this the name of your Steam account? Tzslynx 12:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Moving The move is nigh. Be prepared! ;) Klow 00:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC)